


Rose Garden Drabbles

by lil_1337



Series: Rose Garden [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Rose Garden Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/gifts).



"Triton, love. What are you eating?" Quatre frowned and crossed the room to where his son was happily chewing on what looked like a long white stick.

"Its a frozen French fry."

Quatre stopped and turned to look at his husband who was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee and reading the paper. "Why is he eating a frozen French fry?"

"It was Iria's idea."

Quatre settled himself in the seat next to Trowa and leveled a look at him. “I'm sure there's a good reason for this. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me?"

Trowa set down the paper and leaned back in his chair. "You know how he's been since he started teething?" Quatre nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Iria called earlier while you were out and he was fussing. She took one look at him and said to give him frozen French fries." Trowa shrugged, "it seems to be working. He's much more settled than he was."

Quatre's gaze shifted to Triton and he smiled. He couldn't deny the baby did look happy. He smiled back and banged his palm on the tray of the high chair as the other one clutched the French fry. Drool and bits of melted potato smeared on his chin and across his bib. "Why French fries? We must have at least half a dozen teething rings lying around the house."

"Closer to a dozen I think." Trowa rose and walked to the coffee maker to refill his mug, ruffling Triton's hair as he passed him. "According to Iria. The cold helps soothe the gums and the fact that it is frozen allows him to chew on it. They are not only non-toxic but have some nutritional value which is an added benefit since he has not been eating as much because of the teething. They're also inexpensive and easy to replace if the one he is chewing on melts too much."

Quatre frowned, considering. "In that context it makes perfect sense."

Trowa nodded, settling himself back in his chair. "I thought so." He paused to take a sip of his coffee then continued with a smile. "Your sister is definitely a rose among the thorns."

"Yes, I know." Quatre's tone was dry with just a hint of amusement. "She reminds me of it often enough.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Quatre woke slowly, feeling disoriented, as if something was not quite right. His eyes still closed against the darkness he moved closer to the middle of the bed. Instead of the solid form he expected to find he met with only the hollow where Trowa had recently lain. He opened his eyes and confirmed what his body had already told him. Trowa was not in bed. Glancing at the bedside clock he noted the time was just a little after 1 am.

"Trowa?" He called softly, pausing to wait for an answer. "Trowa?" this time the call was louder, but still calm. Frown deepening he threw back the covers and reached for his robe. His hand was on the silken material when the door to the bedroom opened and Trowa appeared.

Sighing with relief Quatre pulled the covers back over himself and snuggled down. The warmth of the bed much preferred to the colder air of the room.

Trowa untied his robe and tossed it on the chair before climbing into bed.

Quatre's breath hitched a little at sight of his husband's still flat abs and long lean legs. They might be the parents of a son with a child of his own but an active lifestyle and high metabolisms had kept them both in good physical condition. "I woke up and you were gone," he remarked, his hand drifting to caress Trowa's chest.

"I heard Rose crying and went to check on her." Trowa's frown softened as his arm went around Quatre, pulling him close.

"Is she alright?"

Trowa's frown returned even though he nodded. "Laurie's with her." He paused, considering, before adding quietly. "She sounds colicky.”

Quatre flinched in sympathy, remembering the long nights he and Trowa had spent walking Triton up and down the length of the nursery as he cried. He opened his mouth to reply but Trowa continued in the same soft voice. "I went down to the nursery planning to let Laurie sleep, but when I got there she was already up walking her. I realized something then."

"What was that, love?" Quatre's voice was equally soft and gentle.

"She's not ours. She's Laurie and Triton's and they are the ones who need to be there to care for her. Not us."

Quatre smiled softly, as he brushed Trowa's bangs back from his face. "That doesn't mean she doesn't need us in her life."

Trowa nodded then smiled, "I have every intention of being in her life. After all being a grandparent is like having a rose with no thorns." His eyes sparkled as the smile grew into a full-fledged smirk. "All of the fun and none of the work. I think I'm going to like this."


End file.
